1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverages, and more particularly to alcohol-free carbonated wine beverages.
2. Related Art
The consumption of non-alcoholic red wine is increasing worldwide, particularly in the United States, Europe and Asia. Consumers are demanding healthier and functional beverages for daily consumption. Red wine has intrinsic health benefits associated with polyphenol antioxidant grape compounds, and has been shown to improve heart health. However, there are consumption limitations on the drinking of wine, due to its alcohol content, when compared to traditional soft drinks. Even with the health benefits associated with moderate consumption of red wine and the wealth of research on the subject, many cardiologists don't suggest drinking larger amounts of red wine given the effects and risks associated with alcohol.
There is a need for a beverage that can offer the benefits of red wine without the disadvantages associated with the consumption of alcohol.